How to Crème Fraiche Draco
by YinKeket
Summary: squeal to Cooking   Harry   Very Pleased Malfoy. This tells the steps of them getting married. What plans does Draco have for his lovely dark angel? Will it go right or will it go all wrong? Yaoi/Shounenai
1. Mix Crème Fraiche Ch 1

I Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

This is a squeal to Cooking + Harry = Very Pleased Malfoy and Harry's Got Something in the Oven!

**Crème fraiche** – Heavy cream cultured to give it a thick consistency and a slightly tangy flavor. Substitute sour cream, if necessary.

**Hikory** gave me the idea about writing out their marriage so now I will let you guys read it.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

Harry's Knows How to Crème Fraiche Draco

After fighting for Harry for so long and almost losing him Draco was going to make him his. Harry moved in with Draco where the blonde beg and went on his knees to have Harry live with him. Step one was complete now it was on to step two where he had it done, but he had to pick it up. He was shopping in Diagon Alley to find a perfect ring for his beloved dark angel. He walked into a lovely shop showing as it was a rich place and where you have money you fit in well. Draco had placed a special order and today was the day to pick it up. He walked in having the bell ring at any costumers letting the sales clerk to help them on whatever they need.

"Mr. Malfoy what a pleasant to see you today," She said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up my order, madam," Draco said right to the point. He had other things he had to get today, so he make this day as perfect as possible. She smiled and nodded at him heading towards the back of the room then disappearing from behind the curtains. Draco walked up to the counter waiting on his order. Without further delay she came out with a small box.

"Here you are sir," Handing the box to him having Draco tucked in his cloaks inside pocket. He took out his some galleon to pay off the ring from his dark green pouch with a silver snake and a dragon on the front moving around it. After all that was said done he was about to leave when the lady spoke.

"Is there anything else you need," She asked. He shook his head no saying thank you and left without looking back. H e was on a mission to get the stuff done before Harry comes home. Draco had the day off and thought it was the perfect time to get the stuff he needed to get done.

"I hope Harry won't be too tired today," Draco thought closing the door behind him heading into another store in Diagon Ally. His plan was coming together where there was nothing going wrong.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Harry was working inside his office having paper work and trained the younger Auror about how it works. He was getting tried for the day and wanted to go home relax in the arms of his Dray. He was about to leave when a new head of the Minister for Magic came by dropping off an important case on his desk. Kingsley Shacklebolt was now retired because well he was fired because Luna Longbottom said he didn't fit in the world of being an Auror. According to her the Auror are part of some Rotfang Conspircay. Once Kingsley was gone the Auror was working better than it ever before all due to Garrick Jackson and the help with Harry. Now Luna doesn't have a problem with the Auror more until something would rub her the wrong way and tell Harry how she feels. Harry trusted Luna with her six senses because half the time she was right about them.

"Potter I need to you to get this done before you leave tonight. I know this was last minute, but the people from Scotland wanted you to hand this paper work. I know you can get it done in no time. I will see you tomorrow. Good night, Potter," After he left Harry let out a huge sigh. He knew this would suck big time having to stay over for a few more hours. He hated it when Draco had to stay here late and knowing him he would be upset about the raven staying up here for a few more hours after leaving time. Harry got back to work, but before he could he headed over to a sire place near the lobby room was. He made a quick call home. He just hoped Draco didn't plan anything today.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Draco had everything set up for big tonight and he was now waiting on his lover to come home now. He looked at the grandfather clock wondering if it was the right time. Harry should have been home now, yet he wasn't. He walked over towards the fireplace to make a call when he noticed he was the one being called upon. It was his dark angel calling.

"Harry, why are you home yet?" Draco asked it was a simple question wondering they are late. He could feel something was off after the question left his mouth.

"Garrick had saddle me with more paper work and I have to get them done before tomorrow because he would be handing off to the Scottish Auror head quarter," Harry sounded sad he would be stuck up there. "I have to go and try to get done. I haven't started it yet because I had to call you on what was going on. I should be home soon." With that Harry went off heading back to his paper work.

Draco was pissed how they got Harry to stay over there working. They hardly had given him a break all due his famous statue. He sighed wondering what to do with the stuff he had set up here at their home. He sat down in the dining table thinking on how to make this night as wonderful it can be. Then it hit him he can bring the food he had Twilight fixed for them and the gift. He asked Twilight to pack the food and wine up while he was going upstairs in his study to grab his gift. He tucked the box into his front pocket leaving the study with happy and passion thoughts on what was going to take place. He would be damned if anything would get in his way. He came downstairs already to go seeing Twilight held up a picnic basket in his hand.

"Thank you," He headed towards the fireplace calling the Minster for Magic. He disappeared in a green fire of puff. Twilight shook his head at his master beginning to clean up the other mess that was left behind.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Harry was getting close to being completely done so he can get home to his cuddle bear. He thought it was funny how Draco wouldn't let him go in some mornings. He wanted to stay in bed for a little while longer and the raven didn't mind that all by having someone who truly cared about him was really nice to have. He was on the last sheet of a ten page paper work. After one final look he was done and he can leave. His pencil rolled off the deck landing in front of it. He pushed the chair out of the way so he can get his pencil. Harry went down to pick it up when his stud muffin blonde enter the room quietly noticing his dark angel's ass sticking up in the air waiting to be taken right then and there.

"I didn't know you wanted to be taken from behind, but I don't mind it at all," He purred making Harry snapped back up turning towards his love r who he thought he would be home. He saw he was carrying a picnic basket in one hand and the other wine. Harry gulped of drinking. He knew how he would get if he drinks; he'll go really horny for this blonde in front of him.

"I thought you were at home?" The raven assumed turning around so he can stack the ten pages neatly. "I'll be right back, I need to drop this off." He walked over to Draco kissing him on the lips and headed out the door. Meanwhile took advantage this making his office romantic. Once Harry had returned he was shock to see food on his desk. He was so hungry.

"Thank you so much. I was starving," He gave a silly grin walking over towards the food Draco sat down while the raven sat behind his own desk. Draco made a plate already for him having bread on the side of it was white sauce chicken pastas. He knew Harry could make this taste really good, but he didn't want him to cook. So today he wanted Harry to relax while enjoying a day of not cooking.

"I'm glad I came in time," He smiled handing him the plate. For a good thirty minutes of eating and talking Draco was itching to give his gift to Harry, but couldn't think of it of a right time to give it to him. Harry had three glasses of wine and it seemed he was holding his own. Draco was noticing the soft kissable lips and those green eyes on how they shine he talks about stuff he likes or even love. How lucky he had found his perfect match. Harry noticed how Draco stopped talking about Ron doing something stupid at work yesterday.

"Uh Draco, earth to Draco here," Harry couldn't get him to talk. He saw he must be in his own little world. What can he do get the blonde to snap out of it. He thought something. "Dray, I think I'm going to have a baby." He chuckled inside thinking there was no way men can have kids. Only females are the only ones who can. Harry wanted kids of his own, but that dream was long gone. As long he had Draco he was fine plus he could take care of Teddy because he is a godfather to the boy and also take care of Luke if Luna and Neville wanted some peace. Really did Harry know Snape made a potion that could make men have kids? Draco snapped out quickly staring at the raven with wide eyes. His dark angel couldn't have a child only a potion can do that so and he remembered he didn't pour it into his drink nor Harry took the potion. Harry was wondering what he was thinking what would make his eyes widen. Did he really think he was carrying a child no less? "You know I was joking about carrying a child. You know men can't have babies."

Draco wanted to tell him that they can, but kept his mouth shut. He wanted it to be a surprised on their honeymoon where he can be more loosen up and more open with the idea. He had to think of a way not to answer the question because he didn't want to lie. He thought it was good as any to give the gift to Harry. Harry looked at him wondering he was being so quiet seeing as Draco looking at his inside pocket looking for something inside his cloak. He smiled when he had found something; he got up from his seat moved his way over to the raven head. Harry turned his chair facing the blonde. He didn't know what would happen after he had turned his chair around.

He got down on one knee making his lover having his widen. "I have known you so long even the bad and the very good. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't live without you. Will you marry me Harry James Potter?" Draco asked waiting for lover to say something. Harry didn't know want to say. It was just like that last time when he said he loved him. He didn't know what to say then, but now the only thing he could think of was to crash his body on to his. Draco fell over laughing holding his lover. "I take that as a yes then."

"Yes, I will marry you my Dray. You are the only one for me now and forever. Draco gave the Malfoy smirk pulling him back down to kiss him like mad. They were about to go start round one in their love making when Twilight popped in. Draco forgot he told Twilight to pick them up if they weren't back at certain time. They were lying on the ground looking silly not disturbing the house elf because he could care less.

"Thank you Twilight, you can go now," Twilight bowed then popped back out where he came from where Harry started to place leftover food back in basket along with the dishes. Harry looked at his new engagement ring. The gem was diamond and on both side of it were two small emerald gems with a white gold band. He was finally having his dream come true well one of them coming true where he would be marry someone he truly loved and to be loved back. Draco walked over wrapping his arms around his soon to be husband's waist. He placed his chin on his shoulder enjoying his warmth and smell. Once they were done they heading home ready start round 1 and many more of their long life together.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

The Harry Potter Wikia and the MuggleNet are heaven when you are writing fanfic stories.

**Diagon Alley** is a cobbled wizarding alley and shopping area located in London, England behind a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Inside the alley is an assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights. All items on the Hogwarts supply list can be bought at Diagon Alley. The alley is completely hidden from the Muggle world which is right outside of its boundaries.

The **Rotfang Conspiracy** is believed by Xenophilius Lovegood and his daughter, Luna, to be a secret organisation within the Ministry. Supposedly, its members consist of Aurors and other high-ranking Ministry officials. Its main purpose is thought to be to bring down the Ministry of Magic.


	2. Mix Crème Fraiche Ch 2

I Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

****Ch 2****

Their wedding was going to take place today after waiting for at least three months of planning it all. It was finally happening for them and they were excited as well as their friends. They could have waited to get to know each other; however they knew each other at school. Yeah it wasn't as good during their school years, but after the war they got the chance to get to know one another. They even lost each other than made up again by making love for the very first time, so to them wanted to get married as soon as possible. Draco was waiting at the altar for his future husband to be to walk down there. Blaise was the best man at their wedding where Crabbe and Goyle were standing with Blaise while Ron and Hermione were standing for Harry on his side. The blonde was wearing a nice dark gray tuxedo and vest with light gray tie completing with black shoes. The music was started playing when Teddy walked down the center carrying his godfather's and his lover's wedding rings. Next it was Harry and Sirius walked into the room making everyone stood up for them. Draco eyes were almost out of his eye socket trying to keep his mouth from open. I guess the flies can't have a fly party in there. They just have to find a new place to party then. They were looking for Ron, but his mouth was shut. They left the wedding finding a mouth open to party in.

His dark angel was wearing a white tuxedo with a dark green vest underneath his white jacket wearing black shoes. Harry walked down the aisle of white rose petals while Sirius held his right arm. Sirius was so happy for Harry who had finally finding someone who will truly love him. He bet his parents would be happy for him and would look after him. They were now where Draco was having Teddy near Hermione. Sirius gave him a look on 'if you ever hurt him I will kill you' with his eyes. Draco nodded knowing how Harry's godfather /cousin really cared about him. Draco took Harry's hands smiling at him and his dark angel did the same. They were going to do after so many fighting with each, loving each other, and then almost lost one another. They were so close they can taste it the cake Harry made for his own wedding. His friends told him not to worry about food, but he wanted make the food. They all made an agreement how Harry can make the wedding cake while leaving the food for everyone. Harry shook hands on it making them chuckle how Harry was being cute.

The male minister asked "If anyone would have objection why this couple can't be together or forever hold your piece," Harry and Draco while their friends held their breath wonder who wouldn't want them to be together. No one said anything to object to their wedding day. Teddy walked over towards them to give them the wedding rings. The Harry grabbed the rings before he placed them on each other hands. The raven's left hand patted his godson's black hair like Harry's. "Then I have the power in me to announced husband and husband. Now you can kiss your husband." Draco and Harry turned to face their family and friends. "I will give to you Harry James Malfoy nee Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Draco was waiting for this whole life to have Harry in his life plus get to kiss him today among other things, but that had to wait for their honeymoon. They did making their friends make cat calls making Harry blush when kiss Draco. This made the blonde proud grabbing his husband's waist pulling him closed him kissing him on the cheek. They walked down the aisle when Draco without a word picked up Harry up holding him in a bridal style. Harry wanted to punch Draco so bad making him feel like a female. Yeah, he loved to cook; sometimes clean and wanted kids don't make him a female right? He would let it go this time around seeing as Draco was having so much fun with everything. Draco's group and Harry's group follow them out the room where wedding planner telling them to head for the limo where their guest can head to the reception. Their reception was inside the city hall where most parties were held inside the ballroom.

The wedding party had arrived there first hiding in another room while the wedding planner went on full battle mode of getting everything right. Draco was glad he paid her well for getting what Harry's and his most important day perfect. Guest started to arrive one by one loving how the taste of Harry's and Draco's goes well together in design. When the guests enter the ballroom area it took their breath away. The room felt like a spring garden with lovely shades of light orange, white, soft pink and some green colors. Some of the flowers were in the center of the tables in glass bowls popping out the each table for the guest. At the end of the wedding the guest are allowed to take the center pieces home.

Harry and Draco invited only really close friends and family were able to go and amazingly they kept it hidden really well all thanks to the wedding planner. Each wedding party came in by the DJ announcing them. Everyone cheered when Harry and Draco walked out waving to everyone. They went to their table seeing their wedding party while everyone was enjoying themselves. Few hours in Blaise raised his wine glass to make a speech.

"Now, I know Harry and Draco went off on the wrong feather when they were in school. It was a game of cat and mouse and you'll all know who the cat was and who the mouse in their relationship was. To Harry and Draco forever they will find peace and happiness through the years to come," Blaise raised his glass even higher saying cheer then drink the wine with many others in the room. Everyone cheer to them wishing them hope, love and happiness where they deserve it most. After the toasting came the cake cutting and Harry had an idea when he gets to cut the cake with his husband. They walked over to the cake seeing as the cake was behind two curtains. No one has seen Harry's cake only the wedding planner and himself has seen it. She moved the seven layer tier cake from the hidden location right. The wedding planner stepped out from where the cake was smiling at the new married couple. S he was so proud of master piece or Harry's and Draco's wedding had turn out.

"Are you ready for the big showing?" The wedding planner asked. Harry nodded making Draco smiled wanting to see the cake Harry had done for the wedding. The wedding planner turned towards the curtains pulling a rope showing a seven layer cake with the colors Harry and Draco picked out for the theme. Everyone was at awe, but deep down knew Harry was very talented. Draco didn't know what to say on how beautiful the cake was standing in front of him where his husband who worked on it. He was damn lucky to have him along with his cooking. He snaked his arm around his waist pulling him close by giving him a kiss on the cheeks. Harry laughed.

"I take it you like it, Dray," Harry was pleased on how the cake turn out. He took him a while coming up with a design and once he had the idea down. It was a straight shot on getting the colors, the flavor of the cake which by the way was red velvet, and how tall it was going to be.

The wedding planner took the knife to cut the cake handing it to Harry. She gave a wink stepping aside, so everyone can have a good look at the wedding couple. Draco placed his hand over Harry's while cutting the cake. Once the first piece was cut it was time to feed it to each other. Harry asked to go first having Draco didn't mind it until Harry got the cake into his hand then smashed into Draco's faces. Harry laughed making the wedding planner laughed too. Everyone didn't know what to say on what Harry had done. Harry finished his laughter waiting for his husband to say something. Draco was stun to have this happen to him; he thought he should teach his little dark angel a lesson. Before he got the chance to cut the cake it was already cut by the wedding planner. Harry's eyes went wide seeing how the wedding planner had didn't have his back. Draco picked up the piece of cake telling Harry not to move smirking how this was going to be fun. Without saying Draco smashed the cake into Harry's face then laughed smiling how his handy work looked good. He closed in kissing his lovers lips tasting the sweet treat of the cake and Harry. Everyone was cheer and laughing at the display where the wedding planner disappeared for a minute and came back with a two towels. After they got cleaned up their amazing display of fun they served the guest the cake. They were in heaven they took a bite of it tasting each flavor of it.

Everyone was having a good time with one another while some showing off their dance skills. Others couldn't dance if their life depend on it made everyone even laugh harder at the display, yet they had fun with it. The time passed by them so quickly forgetting the time was midnight. Some of the guest said good-bye for the wedding couple. Only Hermione, Blaise, Ron, and the wedding planner stayed behind to clean and help them take their awesome new stuff to Draco's and Harry's manor. The clean up didn't take long and placing the gifts inside the happy couple they can leave and relax after a long day. Harry hugged Hermione while Draco shook hands with Blaise. Ron and the wedding planner had already left the manor telling them they had a good time and was happy to help out.

"Now Draco you are husband to the lovely dark angel you are so in love with. Don't mess this up," Blaise laughed.

"Oh trust me I will spoil him to know end," Draco looked over at Harry who was pulling back from his best friend. She whispered something into his ear making his blush. Another hug from her then let go grabbing her husband disappearing from the green fire. He saw Harry yawning and rubbing his eyes. The blonde didn't want to push him about making love. He wanted him to awake and enjoy the full on of their love making. Draco strode over to him wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Our stuff is already at the hotel. Twilight and the other house elves will watch the manor when we are gone for our honeymoon." Harry nodded never knew how much it can take out of them.

"Yes, a good sleep will do me some good. Ready to start our honeymoon, Dray?" The raven asked laying his head on his shoulder. He finally has someone to come home too and someone who will love him no matter what. He was home.

"You bet your sweet ass I am. But first thing first is to have a good rest, because I have plans already made for us when we get there," He still has his arm about his lover's shoulder leading him into the fireplace and grabbed some flou powder. They disappeared in a large fire heading into their honeymoon and their future to begin with each other.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.


	3. Mix Crème Fraiche Ch 3

I Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

Sorry for it taking so long I had to look for jobs which we all know for some is hard. Well get ready to be pleased because: There will be **lemon** in **bold **telling you when it would start and finish.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

****Ch3****

The morning light hit to two love snakes all curled up in each other's warmth not wanting to let go from one another. Harry had his head on the blondes muscle chest wanting this wonderful feeling would last forever. Draco had his arms around the raven's shoulders filled with joy finally having Harry James Potter as his lover, husband, friend, and much more. They were in Florence, Italy the city where the old world of romantic mood comes to play there. After the wedding was over the Daily Prophet had found out that Harry and Draco are married by many eye witness count by the wedding band on their fingers when they were at a store buying a birthday day gift foe Luke. Draco woke up turning his head over saw the alarm clock reading 9am in the morning. They had a lot do today on their honeymoon. Draco smile thinking they were on their _honeymoon_. He gave an evil grin to wake his sleeping beauty from his slumber and this was going to be fun for him and his dark angel. He slipped his hands down slowing have the benefit of touching every part of his tan skin. Harry moved a little made Draco stopped a little once his lover stopped moving he continue working his way down to his lovely sweet ass. Harry arched his body more making very pleased by his movements. He could be the arousal of his sweet yet naughty dark angel just by his touch alone so far. He kept his breathing the same well trying too because he wanted to turn the raven head on his back and make sweet, sweet love to him.

His target was in his sight more or less his hands are getting close to it until Harry was stirring in his sleep and he saw he was about to wake up at any given time. The only thing he could think of was bring back his hands back to the where they were and look like he was out. Harry woke up to a wonderful day feeling the warmth upon his skin then feeling the warmth of his partner. He brought his head up slowly trying not to wake his lover up smiling at how damn handsome he was in the light.

"He looked like an innocent angel, but deep down he can be naughty when he wants too," Harry smiled wondering if he should wake him up. Draco's arm slide down his back landing on the soft bed made the raven turn his head to see what time it was. "Uh it's only 9:07am. Well time to wake my husband up. Ha husband, wow I'm really married to my crush for so long." With Harry thinking inside his head he had missed Draco opening his eyes and was wondering why Harry was in his thinking mode.

"Whatcha doing do, my dark angel?" Draco asked stretching like a cat.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking how lucky we are that we are married and have would spend the rest our lives together," Harry blushed when it came to terms how his life right now was forever change for the better.

Draco crawled over to Harry cupped his loving face giving a Malfoy grin. Harry could never get tired of seeing it. The smirk fit him so well along with his caring nature if they get to know him a little more. "I will never get tired of seeing your beautiful blush." He lend in giving one hell of a kiss. After a good two minutes in they had to get some air before they passed out. He sadly pulled back looking at his beautiful raven with his blump lips after being little of nibbling on them."Ready to explore this city?"

Harry wanted to explore the world without worry about Death Eaters or You Know Who on the prowl. Now he can relax with his lover looking around in this wonderful city down below. "Oh I can't wait to see this city and what they have to offer. Oh I want to see Fountain of Neptune. They say if you throw a coin in and make a wish it will come true." Harry went on and on where they should so see when they have time. Draco was in his own world thinking of ways to ravish his dark angel in bed knowing they have their whole lives in front of them. It was a good thing Draco was wearing his boxers and the covers over him lower half alongside his hands placed in front of it. He had a small erection just thinking of all the naughty things he could do his dark angel, but not as big when it's full force. Harry stopped their plans for the today staring at the blonde. He knew he was in la la land and needed to bring him back down reality.

Harry thought of something real quick to see if he would pay attention to this, but he knew he wasn't. "I guess I would need to take a shower while masturbating about how hot you are. You taking me against the wall while I….," He stopped to see if it got his attention.

"Wait what!" Draco was lost from day dreaming when came to about taking Harry against the wall inside the shower. "Sorry I was lost when I stare at your eyes then your beautiful soft lips. He pictured naughty thoughts again where his lover's lips was on his, but he had to think of something before he got in trouble. He continued about the places he would like to go along with the ones Harry wanted to go.

Harry was shock to see he was able to paying attention, but he got some of it wrong. He was close to what Harry wanted to do today on their first day there. The raven was a little pissed how Draco could do that where he on the other hand had trouble if he was daydreaming on remembering things on what others told him. Some reason he was getting horny after talking about what Draco would do to him in the shower.

"Look who's talking about day dreaming when someone was talking. Does someone need to get punished here," Draco smirked didn't think Harry's control was set loose from its cage giving off lots of horniness. Harry got off the bed shaking his hips towards the bathroom. He turned around lending against the door way having one leg bend touching the frame.

"Opps, I _guess_ I have been bad. You'll have to punish me then," Harry purred licking his lips disappearing inside the bathroom. Draco was never more turned on as of now until he saw Harry's Pjs were thrown out of the bathroom. He had reached his limit and he was going to take control of it one way or another. Didn't know what gotten Harry so horny, but he can think of it later because right now his husband was waiting for him.

Draco got out of bed pulling off his boxers throwing them to whatever land, because he was getting some raven's ass this morning. He got to the bathroom hearing the shower going. He snaked his way over pulling back the curtains.

******************************Lemon yay********************************

"My naughty, naughty dark angel of mine what I'm I going to do with you?" Draco talked eyeing his prey. The water was slashing all over Harry's tone body where his hair is soaking wet making it look longer. Never in Draco's life seen beauty until now or when he has his own kids which will be another time and later. Right now all he cared about was to take the raven into making his sweet embrace while screamed his name over and over.

Harry took a deep breath getting ready for the action to begin. "Then why don't you do something about it or do I need to something bad." He smirked love playing little role playing games with each other. It spiced up their sex life to role play like for example calling Draco master while he was in a belly dancer outfit or another time was he was in a maid's outfit one day giving the house elf a day off. The house elf had no clued what to do with themselves, yet behind their master back by keeping some of the chores done while they do their own things.

Draco closed in closing the space between them and without any word was said between them he crashed his lips onto the raven's heavenly soft lips. Hot water poured over them giving off more of a steam from their bodies having Harry's answer come true by having Draco pushed him up against the wall of the shower. Harry wrapped one of his legs around Draco's waist bring them closer while wrapping his arms around his neck. They kept on kissing not breaking from each other rubbing hard members together earning a moan from Harry mostly. Draco's dark angel clawed the blonde's back while pulling back showing off his neck. Draco smiled taking on new target by sucking leaving his mark on him. Harry was melting of nibbling and the sucking and his favorite part was Draco's tongue. The raven knew how his tongue was special by getting all the right places to be lick. Harry's neck was one of many of weakness on his body and the blonde knew them all from the tip of his head down to his toes. Draco was pleased how he can touch his lover's soft smooth tan ass happy how it was off the tile wall. The blonde kept going further down the tan body earning moans here and there until he had hit his prize. Harry's member wanting to be dealt with enjoying the sight knowing he was the one who had cause it to rise. Draco teased him by touching the base of member rubbing it slightly. He snaked his finger inside the raven's willing hole. A hiss came from his lover he knew at first it would hurt then it would get better real quick. After a short while he placed the next finger in earning a yelp from his dark angel knowing he had hit the sweet spot. Now he could hit or teased him even longer. He went with by pulling away very slowly made Harry pout; he looked up seeing the pouting lip come out. Another weakness for Draco from Harry was his pout along with well everything about him. He was head over heels for the raven and guessing from the raven felt the same way with the blonde.

He got up kissing the pouting lip. "Draco stopped teasing. I….I want you now." Harry now has his has left arm at his side touching the tile while the other hand was above his head looking so damn hot in the blonde's eyes. Harry turned his head to the side a little bit still having his eyes on him. Draco never got tired of hearing Harry wanting him to take him over and over calling his name, _his name_ only and no one else.

"Are you _sure_ you _want_ me to take you?" Draco knew full well his dark angel wanted so bad to have his hot member inside him slamming him until he can't walk for days. Harry couldn't take it anymore by surprising the blonde by turning off the shower next came when he pushed him out of the shower and out the door of the bathroom. With one final push Draco landed on the bed all wet along with a very hot bother wet raven crawling on top of him. "Damn!"

"If you _don't_ fuck me I will _have_ to find _someone_ else to _do it_," Oh that did it having Draco flipped of what's his and slammed inside the awaiting oh so happy hole. Harry knew it would hurt like hell by not finishing up the starching method, yet Draco had got fingers inside him. It was good enough when he left his partner's thick length inside of him pulsing like his heart beat. "That's more like." He smirk made Draco laugh at the stupid grin. He loomed over him waiting for a sign for him to start moving. Harry gave the single giving his poor hole to take the pleasurable beating.

Without warning Draco slid out only the tip was left behind, but for not for long slamming back in. Harry screamed out yes follow by Draco forgetting they didn't get the chance to use a silent spell on the room. Their wands was on the night table waiting to be used luckily one of them was used because there was a loud scream from the next room waking them up from their "little" love making. They looked at each other busting out laughing for a little while. Draco pilled himself together long enough to grab his wand giving a new potion leaving loud moan. With a few flick here their room was silent giving them, nevertheless gave Harry the freedom be vocal as Draco wanted him to do.

"Now where were we," Draco smirked lending down barely touching Harry's lips.

"That's where you fuck me where I can't walk," Harry spoke not giving the blonde to response back. The dark angel finished the gap between them giving one hell of a kiss to Draco. The blonde didn't know what got Harry so hyped up, but he loved everyone part of it not caring how it started. He slid his right hand over his thighs slowly disappearing around his lower back at the same time as the other hand was around his neck. It gave enough power to lift him into a seating potion. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck placing his head right under his left side. Draco was getting close to his climax as well Harry waiting for the final push to happen. With a magic touch of Harry's wonderful words whispering into Draco's ears had pushed his button spilling everything he had. Harry grabbed Draco's shoulder arching his back gladly accepted it draining him dry until there was nothing to drain left. The stud muffin caught himself in time not to squish his partner by rolling onto Harry's left side keeping his breathing back to normal.

******************************Lemon end boo********************************

He grabbed his lover on top of him produce a grunt sound. Harry yawned shutting his eyes for a little bit while Draco was rubbing his back placed himself in a calm state to shut his eyes to get some rest after their love making. Three hours passed resting when Harry woke up stretching waking up Draco in the process. The raven loved resting his head on Draco's chest because it made him feel at ease listening to his heart beat going.

"I wonder who was the dominating during our love session,"Harry pushed himself up looking into Draco's eyes. "Oh yes you were. It was a turn on seeing you all dominating like that. I like it very much how you take charge when you want something from me. It makes me shiver thinking about it." He grinned leaving Harry speechless and not coming back with a better line.

"Oh do you now," He still smiling like a goof and the blush Draco love so much. It was the best line he could come up with at the time.

"Yes, beside I just have to dominate you to make sure you know you place," He smirk laughing when Harry pushed himself off completely crossing his arms pouting. He had his back towards him sulking "Aw, you know you love it how I dominate you making you feel good as well as myself when you do things to me," He lend over kissing him on the cheek leaving bed to get something to drink. He worked up a sweat. Harry turned his body slightly to see what was fool was doing. He blushed seeing how Draco didn't bother to cover up himself. Draco chuckle at how Harry looked away from him. "Like what you see?" Harry laughed getting up from the bed heading towards hot stud muffin and the glass of water in his hand.

Harry pushed himself on Draco's muscle chest where Harry can't get enough touching it. He looked into those passionate grey eyes smiling away then lending down to capture those brilliant lips of his within doing so he snatched the glass of water out of the blonde's hands. Draco smirked into the kiss pulling away only to see a smiling raven. He loved seeing Harry so happy with a smile on his face and he will find a way to keep it on him as long as he can. They both knew how hard it was when they were younger. Harry finished the glass handing it back to Draco, so he can get ready to leave the hotel to look around the city. Draco placed the glass on the table and with one strike grabbed Harry's waist.

"Where do you think you going? You need to make it up for taking my glass of water," He eyed the emerald eyes wondering kind of plan he was thinking.

"Well I could do this to make it up to you by," Without delay his kiss received a tight hold his waist pushing their bodies together more. They took a good solid minute of kissing pulling away making the blonde man moan out frustration. "We better get dress so we can explore this wonderful city. We're on our honeymoon," Harry pointed out wrapping his lower half in the blankets.

"Oh I know," Draco winked at him making his favorite pass time to make his dark angel blush. He chuckled at him for being so damn cute. "You're right about check this city out and see what they have to offer. They got dressed grabbing things a couple of things for their little adventure into Florence, Italy. They were almost out the door when Draco has a cunning smile, but he didn't show Harry that. "Before we head out I want a kiss." Harry didn't think anything of it giving him the kiss he wanted until Draco pulled a fast one. Now Draco has his kiss of have a good day or night then another one would he will make you melt that would lead into sex. He knew if he pulled his move Harry would beg him to take him. Yeah they had two rounds; however he was being all hot and bother for some reason. Poor Harry didn't have a chance at that given time. Harry does have those moves too to get something what he wanted because he was almost placed in Slytherin.

They ended up back into the bed of passion for another round of pleasurable of fun. At some point and time they would get bored of staying in bed for so long so finally they headed out the hotel to check out Florence, Italy. They saw Michelangelo's David statue as for Draco thought he had seen better made Harry rolled his eyes at him. Draco grabbed his hand heading towards _The __Galleria Monumentale_ in forward terms _The Monumental Gallery _of the Palazzo Borghese. Hermione told them how it was one of the most important neoclassical palaces in Florence. The next few days they would go see the famous Fountain of Neptune, the food and the shopping location. Draco knew he had to buy something for his for Hermione because he she was the one who thought of this trip and kind of plan out the places they should check. The reason was he forgot and the wedding date was smacking him in the face, so to the rescue was Hermione knew how Harry wanted to go there after hearing about the foods was amazing there. Their honeymoon went off wonderful with no problems for once in their lives until they get home; however this time they can help each other and help one another if the other one would need it. Yes, they are a team of the best when they work together making other who dare hurt them will pay the price one way or another.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.


End file.
